Die Wolves
by Abrilius
Summary: Reto propuesto en el foro La Mansión Hellsing: Heinkel ha sido herida por Hans en la cara, pero él para sorpresa de ella no la deja ahí solamente... otra versión de la escena :D


Aquí está por fin, con unos días de retraso pero aquí está :D el reto propuesto en la Mansión Hellsing en el juego de Reta al de Arriba, aquí está el reto que me puso Core Chocolate: "un fic en donde Hans y Heinkel interactúen" y bueno ya saben todo ese rollo de que Hellsing no me pertenece sino a Hirano.

* * *

 **Die Wolves**

Con su arma le había destruido la mitad de la cara, ella iba a disparar en contra de ese mayordomo, veinte años más joven, después de que este hubiera partido a la mitad a su amiga Yuimie, después de que ella hubiera intentado matarlo, después de que le mayordomo pisoteara los restos de su mentor el padre Anderson. Todo había sido tan rápido que no vio venir al soldado nazi, ella sólo apuntó sus armas en contra del mayordomo y de repente un fogonazo la deslumbró, una luz había estallado muy cerca de su cara acompañada de un ruido ensordecedor y cayó al suelo, de repente vio sangre, su sangre, en el piso y parte de su carne, su cara; no le dolía y se llevó la mano a la cara y la sintió desecha. Entonces entendió que alguien le había volado la cara, y después del entendimiento vino el dolor.

—¡Aaagh!—. Estaba en el suelo escupiendo sangre y las lágrimas rodaron. Se giró para ver quien le había disparado y vio al soldado, alto, pelo plateado y un tosco sobretodo, abotonado hasta arriba que impedía que se viera su cara, apenas si se asomaban sus ojos verdes.

Ella estiró su mano para alcanzar su arma, apenas sus dedos rosaron la culata del arma, pero el soldado la hizo a un lado con su pie, la miró un momento tendida en el piso sangrando, entonces el metió la mano en su gabardina, ella pensó que sacaría un arma más pequeña para darle el tiro de gracia a quemarropa. Nada de eso, sacó una cajita blanca con una cruz roja en el centro, la tiró sobre su estómago.

— _¡¿_ _Qué?!_ _—._ Abrió los ojos atónitos, miró el botiquín sobre su estómago y luego lo miró a él, para regresar la mirada al botiquín. _—"Quítate de mi camino" ¿eso me intentas decir?, "No me estorbes" ¿eso quieres decir?—._ Apretó los puños.

El capitán dobló las rodillas, se acercaba a la joven, la miró pero no con lástima sino con mirada escrutadora, moviendo sus ojos de aquí a allá recorriendo toda la cara de la monja. Él entonces abrió el botiquín y sacó un botecito de alcohol, echó un poco sobre la carne abierta de la herida. —¡Mmmgh!—. Se quejó de dolor cerrando los ojos fuertemente, retorciéndose. — _¿Qué demonios haces imbécil?_ _¡Eso duele idiota!_

Luego lo miró sacar una gaza, la puso sobre el lugar donde anteriormente estaba su mejilla izquierda. _—¿Qué? ¿Por qué haces esto? ¿Por qué me ayudas? ¿Tan mal estoy? ¿Te causo tanta lástima que dejaste de verme como un estorbo para verme ahora como un cachorro malherido al que quieres ayudar? Todavía soy tu enemigo ¿sabías? Todavía puedo matarte, todavía soy miembro de la Sección XIII Iscariote, una de las organizaciones rivales de Millennium_ —. Miró a otro lado, verlo a él ayudándola era más doloroso que la herida en sí. Su organización, ella misma estaban destruidos, tanto así que tenían que aceptar la ayuda del enemigo, mientras ella se dejaba curar, vio como la líder de Hellsing hacía frente al inesperado oponente, su antiguo mayordomo; la vio gritarle a él y la vio dar las órdenes precisas. Mientras tanto, el resto de su equipo se hacía a un lado, estaban todos agrupados en un rincón ya sin ánimos de pelear, dejando a Hellsing trabajar. Que bajo había caído la sección XIII Iscariote.

— _Soy la cara de la derrota, eso te parezco ¿verdad?—._ El capitán le giró la cara para curarla del otro lado. _—¿Por qué no me ahorras el sufrimiento y me matas de una vez? Evítame la pena, reúneme con mis viejos amigos, mis mejores amigos, y evítame la vergüenza de seguir respirando—._ Una lágrima rodó por su cara mojando la gaza, sintió un dedo enguantado que le limpió la gotita de agua salada. Ella cerró los ojos apretando el ceño. — _No te cansas de humillarme ¿verdad?_

Ahora sacó las vendas. _—¿Por qué haces esto? déjame en paz, déjame morir_ —. Chocada de todo esto, empezó a mover la cara de un lado a otro impidiendo que él le ponga las vendas, y apartaba las manos de él con las suyas más pequeñas, más débiles y ensangrentadas.

Él batalló por un tiempo con ella, pero al parecer se cansó de toda su rabieta y la detuvo, la agarró fuertemente de las manos, al grado de cortarle la circulación y las aventó una a cada lado, luego puso una mano en su frente sujetándola fuerte, con una de sus fuertes manos empezó a vendar la cara de la chica. Ella sólo se quedó mirándolo impotente, el sujeto era más fuerte que ella, mucho más fuerte que cualquier ser humano. Cuando hubo terminado él la miró a los ojos y asintió con la cabeza, acto seguido se puso de pie y se alejó de ella. Heinkel se levantó como si fuera un resorte, ¿es que el tipo se iba a ir así sin más? Corrió tras él, recogió un arma que estaba en el suelo, no se detuvo en verificar si estaba cargada, o que clase de balas tenía, ella sólo corrió tas él y cuando estuvo cerca lo haló de la gabardina bruscamente, el capitán se volteó y la miró indolente, ella levantó su arma y punto hacia su frente.

—¿ _For_ qué?, ¿ _for_ qué?—. Sólo pudo decir eso porque no podía hablar muy bien. — _¿Por qué me ayudas? ¿Por qué no me combates?, pelea conmigo ¡soy tu enemigo joder! —._ Pensaba.

Con su usual mirada seria Hans sólo levantó su mano y señaló con su dedo a otra parte, otro sitio a la distancia lejos de la zona de ataque, lejos del zepelín, lejos de Alucard y Walter, lejos de todo.

— _¿Estás sugiriendo que me vaya? ¿Que la sección XIII no tiene nada que hacer aquí? "Retírate y no estorbes" ¿eso quieres decir? Te odio—._ Heinkel no bajó el arma que seguía apuntando a su frente, tiró del gatillo tres veces y se acabaron las balas que tenía la pistola, por desgracia para ella eran solo balas normales, no eran las usuales balas de plata bendita, tal vez por eso el capitán no hizo el intento de moverse, él simplemente se quedó parado recibiendo los tiros sin hacer nada, con la rabia inundando sus sentidos ella sólo atinó a lanzarle la pistola en la cabeza, pero una vez que se quedó sin arma, y sin saber que hacer se limitó a bajar los brazos dejándolos caer a los costados; abatida, pareciera que su acto sólo servía para darle la razón a él, y bajó la cabeza, gracias a Dios nadie la estaba mirando sino se sentiría todavía más ridícula.

El capitán tocó su hombro y ella levantó la mirada, la miró a los ojos y negó con la cabeza. — _¿Intentas decirme que no me deprima? ¿Cómo puedo hacerlo?_

Él hombre lobo con el dedo índice la señalo a ella y luego se señaló a sí mismo, y finalmente, señaló una insignia de lobo que tenía en su gabardina. _—¿Tú y yo somos lobos?—._ Heinkel lo miró extrañada y el capitán aprovechó ese momento de distracción para dar un salto muy alto y muy lejos hacia un edificio en ruinas y luego saltó de regreso al zepelín. — _Qué tipo más raro._ Heinkel se acercó al resto de su grupo quienes se alegraron de verla pero no tardaron en abrumarla con preguntas y sugerencias.

—Heinkel estás bien, gracias a Dios, ¿tú te curaste?—. Ella sólo asintió, jamás dejaría que supieran la verdad, sería indignante.

—Heinkel ¿qué hacemos ahora? Tenemos que retirarnos ya, sólo quedamos nosotros, no tiene caso seguir aquí.

—¡NO! _Fenemos_ que acabar con la _fisión_. Recojan las armas maten los _fouls_ que quedan, yo me _enfargaré_ del _mafordomo._

—Pero…

—NO, no aceptaré otra cosa… no nos pueden hacer a un lado fácilmente… nosotros somos sus enemigos… poderosos enemigos… y se los demostraremos—. Intentó hablar fuerte y claro para hacerse notar ante sus colegas, aunque habló pausado por el gran esfuerzo que le costaba hablar, pero estaba decidida a no rendirse, porque era un lobo después de todo.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado, nos leemos en otro fic

¡Anímense! pasen al foro y participen en el reto :D


End file.
